


I'm Not A "Special Snowflake." (Otherwise Known As The Author Venting About Gender Dysphoria And People Who Use The Term "Special Snowflake," In Just 476 Words!)

by mikronicos



Series: We Can't Choose Our Bodies, Our Lives, Or Who We Love. (my vent fics lmao) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AFAB Logic | Logan Sanders, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders-Centric the biggest vent fic y'all're ever gonna see, MILD MILD /MILD/ SELF-HARM, Pan/Bi/Andro/????? Logic | Logan Sanders, Possible Demiromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Questioning Logic | Logan Sanders, THE TERM SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE, TW: Gender Dysphoria, absolutely not, questioning romantic orientation, the author is not projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Logan struggles with people's perception of their identity.





	I'm Not A "Special Snowflake." (Otherwise Known As The Author Venting About Gender Dysphoria And People Who Use The Term "Special Snowflake," In Just 476 Words!)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vent fic I wrote when I wasn't feeling great so... Oops?

Logan was about to tear their hair out. Literally. They clutched at their scalp, curled up on their space-themed bedspread. Their hair. They clutched at their hair. It was long and reached nearly halfway down their back. They hated their hair.

Their face wasn't much better. Oh god, it was just so round. It constantly looked like he was blushing because of the goddamn sun and it was just so... feminine? irritating? triggering?

Yucky. It was not a particularly clinical or scientific word, but they did not much care, as that was quite possibly the most accurate word they could use to describe their less-than-wanted facial construction and features.

Ugh. They couldn't believe it. Why, out of all people, did they have to have this shitty face and these shitty blue eyes and this shitty long hair?

"Aww, aren't you just so pretty."

"I love your dress!"

"You're such a pretty girl."

"My beautiful granddaughter."

"Girl."

"Girl."

_"Girl."_

_ "Girl." _

** _"Girl."_ **

Hot damn, they hated being born AFAB. It was like a never-ending bandaid you had to peel off after letting it stew and crust to your body for at least one hundred and forty-three days. And it never ended. Just forever peeling off that bandaid. That goddamn bandaid. That was a great analogy. They should write that down for later.

But they don't. Instead, they stew in the gender dysphoria that comes with being genderfluid and identifying as non-binary at that moment.

Let's make one thing clear. They are not a "special snowflake." That is a stupid term made by stupid people to describe things they don't understand or want to accept. They are genderfluid, and they are using they/him pronouns at that very moment.

Being called a "special snowflake" really ticked them off. Especially because they have more than one reason to be called a "special snowflake."

They're asexual. Sex mostly interested them in a clinical way, even when joking about it or seeing smut. It just never really interested them, you know? 

Of course, you probably don't know, since asexuals make up roughly one percent of planet earth.

The need and importance placed on sex by society just never really clicked with them. They either laugh or feel confused when they hear songs about sex and usually tried to avoid serious conversations about it.

There was also the fact that their romantic orientation was a giant clusterfuck and at this point they were just going to mutiny instead of being pressured to choose.

All in all, Logan was several things: not cisgender, definitely not [allosexual](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.urbandictionary.com/define.php%3fterm=Allosexual&=true), and, not sure what their romantic orientation was, and quite unsure of how they fit in with the world.

But that didn't quite matter to Logan. at least, not too much. They had Virgil. They had Roman. They had Patton. They had Thomas. They had Remy. They were going to be just fine.


End file.
